Arnold's Sweet heart
by Pca student
Summary: Arnold and his friends are in junior high. valentines day is comming and like always Arnold never gets lucky with the girls. Helga plans on telling Arnold how she feels about him. will Arnold ever realize he has feelings for her too?
1. Valentines day is comming!

Arnold and his friends were now in junior high, they were seventh graders, and were in classroom 103. valentines day was coming up in a few days, and Arnold had no idea who would become his valentine this year.

Every year on Valentines day, Arnold always got unlucky, either no girl was interested in him, or they were just to stuck up and snobby, Like Ruth MC Dougal for instance, she was Arnold's crush when he was in the fourth grade.

this year should be different. Arnold thought to himself. he sighed, who was he kidding, he was wrong, he was always wrong when it came to girls.

Arnold was sitting in the front next to his best friend Gerald.

"So Arnold, what are you going to do this year for valentines day?" he asked.

Arnold sighed. "I don't know Gerald, every year always turns out bad for me, maybe I shouldn't even hesitate about it this year."

"Come on Arnold there's gotta be a valentine sweet heart out there just waiting for you." Gerald said.

"I doubt it, almost every girl I ever met in my life turned out to be wrong for me." Arnold explained.

Maria, Lila, Ruth, and that evil girl he met 3 years ago at the beach, Summer. they were all wrong for him.

Arnold then remembered about this other girl he met, the one who he thought was Cecile. but it was really Helga. Arnold had mixed up feelings for her, he began to like her after things didn't work out between him and Ruth. he still liked the girl, even when he found out she wasn't the real Cecile. he was just confused.

Arnold sighed again. "I think I'm done with girls for awhile." he said, after a brief moment of silence.

"What!" Gerald said out loud. "girls are everything that completes a man's life."

"I know, it's just their so complicating and hard to figure out." Arnold explained.

When the bell rang, it was free period.

Helga G Pataki was walking, alone in the halls with her Arnold locket, of course she was still deeply in love with the boy. she gazed at it dreamily then sighed.

"Oh Arnold," she said. "how I love you. I'm obsessed, and yet I can't gain any courage to tell you how I really feel." she then sighed again.

"Hold up just a second, valentines day is coming up in a few days!" Helga exclaimed, as she then got an idea.

"It will be the perfect time, finally My love, Helga began, as she held up the locket. I shall tell you how I really feel about you, face to face, and nothing is going to hold me back this time, not even my nervous system." she explained to the locket, as she then hugged it against her chest tightly and sighed dreamily.

"Helga?" Arnold asked, as he was about to walk past her.

"Hi Arn-" Helga began dreamily, she quickly snapped out of it, as she realized the mistake she was about to make.

"Of course it's me foot ball head, what are you, blind or something?" Helga asked, sounding really mean and snotty.

"Sorry Helga, I was just wondering if you were ok, you seemed a little tense." Arnold explained.

Helga then scoffed.

"Me, tense? who do you think you're talking to "bucko" I was just fine until I saw you and your rotten face, now move it hair boy, or I'll pound you!" she threatened, putting her hands tightly in a fist, with a mean scowl on her face.

"Sorry Helga." Arnold said, as he then walked away.

Helga sadly watched him go, and felt hurt and sad, him being near her was one of the best things in the world, but she couldn't show any signs of affection, after all she had a reputation to keep.

Helga was one of those girls, that Arnold thought he would never figure out.

At home the mail man had came, and Arnold had received a note. it was from Cecile. The note read in bold letters...

**Dear Arnold, I know it's been so long since we've last seen,**

**and we barley even got to know each other, so I want to meet you**

**at the same restaurant we met in last time. **

**see you on valentines day!**

**xoxo Cecile**

Arnold wondered why Cecile wanted to meet him again, Cecile didn't even know he was Arnold last time, she thought Gerald was him, cause Gerald told her so.

The next day at school, Arnold told Gerald about the note.

"My oh my Arnold, you have a real problemo." Gerald told him.

"So what should I do Gerald, should I meet her?" Arnold asked.

"You're asking me?" Gerald asked.

"I guess I should go then." Arnold said.

Gerald playfully slapped him on the back. "then you best get dressed, short man." he told him.

Arnold smiled a little. he was still curious about the whole note thing and Cecile wanting to meet him again.

Finally Valentines day has arrived, it was about six o'clock pm, and Arnold made it straight to the same restaurant he was in last time. he was dressed in a tuxedo, had on a corsage and used Cologne.

"You're on fire man, your date's gonna love you." Gerald assured him.

"Uh thanks Gerald." Arnold said, feeling unsure about what Gerald just said.

"Well go on in, don't keep your precious date waiting." Gerald told Arnold.

Arnold sighed, opened the door then entered the restaurant.

"uh, Cecil?" Arnold asked, looking around.

"Bonjer Arnold, Bonjer." The voice said.

Arnold turned around expecting to see Cecile, but instead he saw the girl he thought he'd never see again. the other Cecile.


	2. Helga's confession

Arnold was very surprised he wasn't expecting to see this "unknown girl" again. but there she was, long blond hair down, and one side of her bangs covering her right eye, in order to hide her uni brow.

This was obviosly Helga's plan to be with Arnold again, but Helga would reveal her identity to Arnold this time.

"It's you?" Arnold asked.

"Si." Helga said, in her fake french accent.

"I don't believe this, I thought I would never see you again." Arnold explained to her.

Helga blushed.

"But still I don't understand, who are you, what's your name, and how do you know me?" Arnold asked.

Helga knew it was time to tell Arnold the truth, that was the whole plan, the idea of this whole date.

Helga took in a deep breath.

"Because I'm really a girl at your school," she began.

Arnold was listening, he was wondering who the girl could be.

"I'm in the same class room as you, in the same grade," she went on.

She was in the same class room as him? there were a very few girls in his class, their was Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, and lastly Helga. it couldn't be any of those girls, but Arnold then thought Helga? nope it can't be her either, she hates me.

"And I have one uni-brow, I'm always in a bad mood, I'm always teasing you and calling you football head, and we've known each other since preschool." Helga explained.

Arnold was shocked, Helga, it was her after all.

"Helga?" he asked, sounding some what surprised.

"Yes it's me Arnold, I'm the one who pretended to be Cecile the last time we met, it was me." Helga admited.

"But why Helga, why would you go through all that trouble just to spend time with someone that you hate?" Arnold asked.

"Well maybe it's because I really don't hate you." Helga said.

"You don't?" he asked confused.

"No, as a matter of fact Arnold I've always sort of liked you." she told him.

"You did?"

"Yeah, even more then that, I'm in love with you, I'm obsessed with you and everything! I've always loved you Arnold, since the day we've met!" Helga admitted out loud to him.

Arnold was too stunned, surprised, and shocked to speak. in an amount of seconds his world went blank.

"Arnold, are you okay?" Helga asked him, becoming concerned.

Arnold fainted to the ground.

"Arnold!" Helga panicked.

Helga carefully picked him up and carried him out of the restaurant like a little baby. she took him to her house, and went upstairs with him and went in her room. there she layed Arnold down on the bed, and covered him up with some nice, warm and cozy blankets.

Helga went in the kitchen to make Arnold some dinner, for when he wakes up. she made him fried chicken, potato soup, and cooked carrots, then she put it on a tray.

When Arnold woke up he was totally confused and dizzy.

"Where, where am I?" he asked confused, as if he were talking to someone.

Arnold could of sworn he had the craziest dream ever, Helga told him she was in love with him.

"You're in great care." the voice answered.

The voice sounded familiar.

"H, Helga?" he asked.

When Arnold could see clear again, he realized he wasn't in his bedroom, he was in Helga's.

"Made you some dinner in bed." she told him, as she handed him the tray of food.

"Um, thanks." he said, taking the tray from her. he carefully and slowly ate his dinner, it was well cooked for being made by a seventh grader.

"I had the craziest dream ever, you told me you were in love with me." Arnold explained to Helga.

"It was real." Helga told him.

Arnold then remembered everything that happened, and it no longer felt like a dream, it was real.

"So everything you told me is true, you were really Cecile the entire time?" he asked.

Helga nodded.

"It was very nice of you to care for me and cook dinner, when I was knocked out." Arnold explained.

Helga blushed.

"So what would you like to do next?" Helga asked.

"Well I really should get going, it's getting late, it's already almost ten O'clock." he explained.

Helga nodded.

Helga and Arnold walked to the front door together.

"Uh I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me, and everything." he told her.

Helga smiled.

"It was no problem, I mean I wasn't just going to let you suffer." she explained.

Arnold smiled.

He then gave Helga a kiss on the cheeks. her cheeks lit up a bright pink, and she blushed again.

He then walked out the door, Helga sadly watched him go, and waved, Arnold waved back.

Arnold couldn't believe it, did he just kiss Helga on the cheeks.

Arnold wasn't sure about his feelings for Helga. he liked her as a friend half the time, even when she was mean to him a lot. he still cared about her, and tried to be nice and understanding.

Arnold then realized the truth, he was in love with Helga G Pataki, he was starting to like her, and have romantic feelings for her.

Arnold finally knew that sometimes the right person for you could be the one you don't expect.

When Arnold got home he was greeted by his grandpa and grandma.

"Howdy short man, how was your date?" Phil asked.

"It was great gramps." Arnold answered, as he then went upstairs.

He layed on his bed and thought about his night, it turned out to be a great valentines day for him after all.

THE END!


End file.
